Gravity Falls: War with Mabel
by Electivecross02
Summary: After burrowing to create her own hive, Mabel has grown into an Empress, with a xenomorph army under her command. Now, she has one goal, and one goal only...finding the creators of the xenomorph species.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep underground, in an abandoned mineshaft, a xenomorph hive was being formed under the leadership of three Queens and a mighty Empress. One was a PredQueen, possessing the characteristics of a Predator, with a highly exaggerated physique, having emerged from a captive predator named Niadra. One was an experiment from the Seattle facility, being a human-xenomorph hybrid possessing a womb to give birth to Newborns named Izsha. The final one was a second in command Queen to the Empress named Zagara. Finally, the Empress was none other than Mabel Pines, having switched bodies with the true Empress. She held a meeting with her three Queens.

Empress Mabel: My associates. The time has come. We have remained hidden far too long. We require more children, and we must go to the surface to find them.

_Niadra: Let me lead them, Mabel. I will help them crush them. _

Mabel: No. I will go up myself. I'm looking for specific people, not just anyone.

_Izsha: Who do you want, Mabel?_

Mabel: Some people I knew when I was a human. I'll find them myself. Zagara, prepare a group of warriors for me.

_Ziagra: Yes, Mabel. _

On the surface, the people of Gravity Falls, who had escaped the explosion, were living all over the country. Mabel's old friends, Grenda and Candy, we're having a sleepover at Grenda's new house.

Grenda: I wish Mabel was here right now. The party's always made with her here.

Candy: Indeed. I hope she was able to escape the explosion.

They heard a rumbling downstairs.

Grenda: Oh man. Did mom get mad again?

They walked downstairs, and found Grenda's parents on the floor with holes in their heads.

Grenda: Mom! Dad! No!

Candy: What has happened to them?

A xenomorph warrior jumped in front of them, hissing at them.

Candy: Candy, attack!

Candy charged the xenomorph, only to be pinned to the wall by the tail of the creature.

Grenda: You let her go!

She charged the warrior from the other side, only to be grabbed by the throat of the monster. It dropped Candy, picked her up with its other hand, and dragged the both of them away.

In another part of the country, Pacifica Northwest was living in a stately mansion with her family. She was lounging by the pool, drinking Iced Tea, when she heard a deep hiss.

Pacifica: Hello? Who's there?

Then, something stood over her, grabbed her, covered her mouth, and dragged her away.

In the ocean, Mermando was swimming around, when he saw the most unusual sea creature.

Mermando: What is that thing? I've never seen it before.

He slowly approached the jet black creature, when it grabbed him and swam away, pulling him by his tail.

Mermando: Unhand me, monster!

The creature ignored him as it swam him away.

Meanwhile, the Pines were living in Dipper's parents' house. One of them flicked on the TV, and already saw something terrible.

Reporter: Crime wave sweeps the nation. Two adults were found dead in their house, and two kids missing. Also, Pacifica Northwest is missing. Police sketch artist H.R. Giger questioned witnesses, and the assailant is suspected to look like this.

The TV showed a picture of Giger's first sketch for the xenomorph.

Dipper: This can't be a coincidence. It's Mabel. It has to be Mabel.

Stan: It makes sense, but where do we find them?

Sarah: They just dug underground, and dissapeared. They could be anywhere by now.

Dipper: All the kidnappings happened in America, so it has to be in America.

Soos: Yeah, but its been like 6 days. Who knows how powerful she is?

Wendy: Relax, Soos. She's probably just the same as when we left her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pacifica awoke several hours later, finding multiple people and herself stuck to the wall with a strange substance. One of them had tubes on his neck.

Pacifica: Hello? Anyone?

Mermando: Hello. I am Mermando.

Grenda: Hey Candy. Look. It's Pacifica!

Pacifica: What are you guys doing here?

Grenda: Some black monsters stole us and brought us here.

Pacifica: That happened to me.

Mermando: Me as well.

Pacifica: Well, whoever put us here is gonna pay.

A massive roar erupted through the halls. A monster began to stomp its way between them. When it was right in the middle of them, it spoke.

Mabel: Hello everyone. I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here. I brought you here because each of you has changed my life in some way.

Mermando: Well who are you?

Pacifica: Yeah. Maybe if we knew who you were, this would make sense.

Mabel: You really don't remember me?

The jaws of the monster opened wide and melted back, and Mabel's head came through. Some of the locks were partiall pulled back, and there were black markings on her face. Her teeth were also sharpened as well.

Everyone: Mabel?!

Pacifica: I should've known. But I didn't because this is unexpected.

Grenda: Wait a minute. You killed my parents!

Mabel: Not just yours. We killed Candy's trying to find her.

Candy: What?

Mermando: Why would you take me from my family?

Mabel: You mean the family you left me for?

Pacifica: You're not getting away with this because you're just a sad, ugly, sadistic, freak!

Mabel slowly turned around and came face to face with Pacifica.

Mabel: Say that again.

Pacifica: You're a sad, ugly...

Mabel slashed Pacifica's face with her claws, creating four marks on her face.

Mabel: I'd kill you right now, but I was looking for parents for my children.

Pacifica: I'm not following.

Mabel pointed at a cocooned host. An alien baby suddenly burst through his chest.

Pacifica: What! No! Please don't!

Mabel opened her mouth wide. Pacifica closed her mouth, but Mabel forced it open. She placed her mouth on Pacifica's mouth, and a slimy tube emerged from Mabel's mouth. She began regurgitating chestburster eggs directly down Pacifica's throat, down to her stomach and chest.

Mermando: I don't know if I can unsee that.

Mabel detached from Pacifica's mouth as she fell unconscious.

Mabel: Now, who's next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Pines house...

Reporter: The mysterious assailants continue their relentless assault as multiple disappearances have appeared all throughout America. Authorities were able to recover this footage from a dead hiker.

The TV showed a video filmed from the head of a hiker. He was running away from something.

Hiker: Oh God. Oh God.

He looked behind him to see Zagara and Niadra chasing after him. Something stepped in front of him andpicked him up. The jaws peeled back to reveal Mabel's face once more.

Mabel: I don't think so. Dipper Pines. If you're wondering where I am right now, my Hive is currently in an abandoned mineshaft under Gravity Falls. If you don't come, I'll kill everyone there.

Her inner jaw thrusted towards the hiker and killed the hiker, making the camera go to static.

Reporter: Authorities have traced the location described in the video and are planning a police rescue.

Dipper: No no no no. They can't go there. We have to stop them. They have no idea what they're getting into.

Stan: You know it's a trap.

Dipper: Well I'm not going alone. I may not be a Yautja anymore, but I still have contact with the two most powerful Yautja I know...Wolf and Dark.

He activated a device that was given to him by Wolf and Dark.

Dipper: They'll meet us at the entrance to the hive. We have to hurry.

Wendy: Dont you think we're rushing this? What if she expects all this? What if this entire thing fails.

Soos: Besides, even if we win, what do you plan to do then? How do we get Mabel back?

Dipper: We need to find her original body. That has the mind of the original Queen, and will most likely help us if it means getting its body back.

Stan: Then what?

Dipper: I shrink them all with the shrinking flashlight and crush them. It's as easy as that.

John: Where do we find it? For all we know the Super hunter probably destroyed it in the explosion.

Dipper: No. I remember it running away before the explosion. It's most likely going to try to get its hive back. We just need to bring the electron carpet.

Sarah: I brought that with us. It can work.

Dipper: Alright. To the Hive!

Wendy: Really? We're following the kid who says, "to the Hive!"

At the entrance to the mineshaft a giant space ship flew over head, and dropped two Yautja. Arriving at the same time was a young girl in a sweater, and an almost feral attitude. Also arriving at the same time were the Pines in their car, armed with shotguns.

Dipper: You!

Dipper pointed at the feral girl.

Dipper: We can help you reclaim your hive! We have the thing that you can use to get your body back!

Queen: Why would I help you.

Dipper: You're in the body of my twin sister. The chances of you taking your hive back dwindle to single digits as we speak.

Queen: I help you, you help me get my body back?

Dipper: Yes!

Queen: Fine. I will help you.

Wolf: Star. It is good to see you again.

Dark: Even though you've lost your body, we are still loyal to you.

Dipper: Thank you. Let's go get my sister back.

They walked into the mineshaft. Wolf and Dark activated their alien vision mode to highlight the xenomorphs. They walked into a room and saw Pacifica, Mermando, Grenda, and Candy. All of them were trembling, fear frozen into their eyes.

Dipper: Grenda? Candy? Mermando?

Stan: Pacifica?

Sarah: What has she done to these kids?

Pacifica: S-s-s-she p-p-p-put t-t-t-them i-i-in u-u-us.

John: What did she say?

Soos: She said, "She put them in us".

Wendy: Meaning?

Wolf: That.

They saw Mabel regurgitating more eggs into people.

Pacifica: Oh no. They're coming.

Her chest began to expand, as multiple babies burst from her chest and stomach and through her mouth. Everyone screamed. The same began to happen to Grenda, then Candy, then Mermando.

Queen: She's gained the ability to deposit children into the parents directly. There's no need for parasites.

Mabel looked over to the group.

Dipper: I came just like you asked.

Mabel: Good. This will be much more fun. Zagara! Niadra! Izsha! Take care of these people.

Niadra, the PredQueen; Zagara, the the second in command Queen; and Izsha, the human-Queen hybrid emerged.

Wolf: We'll take these creatures. You finish this.

Dipper: Good luck.

Dark: Same to you.

The group ran to find Mabel while Wolf and Dark faced the three Queens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izsha was the first to attack the two Predators.

Wolf: She's part human. We need to find a human weakness on her.

Izsha swiped her tail at Wolf, and he jumped out to blast her in the face. Dark threw his smart disc, which cut open her womb. Out of the womb, fell a Newborn, a hybrid of xenomorph and human. Dark attacked the Newborn and Wolf continued battle with Izsha. Dark grabbed it by the throat and started slamming its head into the floor. The creature broke free and bit down on his head. The jaw strength caused the mask to crack and break. Dark forced the jaw open and threw it away. Wolf was blasting Izsha with his guns, and one shot penetrated the armor, and a spray of acid followed. He fired again, and the upper half of the body exploded, killing Izsha. The Newborn picked Dark up and punched him in the stomach. Dark attached a proximity mine to him, and was blown back by the Newborn's explosion. Niadra and Zagara both retreated.

Meanwhile, Dipper, the Queen, Stan, Sarah, and John had made it to the chamber where Mabel resided. The looked in and saw her xeno mask on. It was deep in its headcrest, as she continued to breath in and out deeply. A large tube was attached to her legs, and every minute, an egg was laid by the tube.

Dipper: Is she sleeping? I think she's sleeping.

Queen: Good. Now I can get my body back.

Stan: Lay it down carefully.

Dipper pulled out the Electron Carpet from his back. He slowly laid it down on front of Mabel. The Queen started rubbing her socks back and forth across the carpet, building up a static charge. Mabel slowly cracked a sadistic smile, and without warning, tore from her egg tube and started attacking the group in a fury of combat.

Mabel: I can't believe you fell for that!

Dipper: I knew something was weird about these things actually needing sleep.

Mabel: I'm not going back to my old body. You can't make me.

Dipper: We're putting you back where you belong, whether you like it or not!

Mabel: Is that so?

She snapped her fingers, and a highly pixelated fighter wearing sweatpants appeared.

Dipper: Rumble Mcskirmish?

Mabel: Thats right. I found the same game you played in Gravity Falls, and put the code in.

Rumble: Are these the people who killed your father?

Mabel: Yes.

Rumble: You will pay for killing her father!

Dipper: What?! No, Rumble that's not...

Rumble slid forward and kicked Dipper in the stomach. Sarah and John both shot at him and he jumped out of the way, closing the distance quickly. He took both of their guns and crushed them. He kicked both of them with a roundhouse kick, and shot a fireball at Stan, knocking him back. He grabbed Wendy and threw her into Soos. He walked to Dipper and stood over him.

Rumble: Why did you kill her father? Tell me why!

Dipper: We didn't kill her father. Her father is right there!

He pointed at John.

Rumble: What? Mabel, lied to me?!

Dipper: Yes. She tried to get you to kill us.

Rumble turned to face Mabel.

Rumble: You have lied to me! Prepare to be defeated!

Mabel just stuck her tail through Rumble's stomach. She brought him up to her head, exposed her human head and started implanting more chestbursters into Rumble's body. She dropped him on the floor, and only a few seconds passed before pixelated xenomorphs burst through his chest and reached full size.

Dipper: What?! How does that even happen?

Mabel: Everyone knows time passage is accelerated in video games.

She called a group of warriors to imprison the incapacitated group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group was imprisoned in the resins of the hive.

Queen: Imprisoned in my own hive. How humiliating.

Dipper: Mabel! Let us out of here, now!

Mabel: Oh no Dipper. I can't let you leave, without getting a front row seat at the planet's destruction.

Stan: WHAT?!

Sarah: Mabel, what are you talking about.

Mabel: Mom. Do you ever wonder where you came from? How humanity was born?

Sarah: Sometimes.

Mabel: There are beings out there, much like you, called the Engineers.

Dipper: Engineers. I read about those when I was a Yautja. They are the ones who created the Xenomorphs to battle the Yautja.

Mabel: Precisely. They created humanity to uphold their legacy as well, but when the Yautja wiped out the early civilizations to contain them, the Negineers had to start over. They want you all dead, just like the xenomorphs. They will come, and when they do, we will destroy this planet together, and move on to the next world. I want you to be here for that.

They heard a high pitched whine as a loud noise erupted outside.

Mabel: (Sing song) They're here.

Soos: Crud.

Sarah: Mabel! Let us go now! I'm ordering you to get us out of here!

Mabel: You know, I'm getting real tired of you bossing me around, Mom.

She stomped over to Sarah.

Sarah: Mabel! What are you doing?

Mabel: Something I should've done a long time ago.

Mabel thrusted her inner jaw into Sarah's skull, killing her.

John: Sarah! NO!

Dipper: Mom!

Mabel just cackled like a feminine devil. Dipper's eyes suddenly changed color as a sudden strength overtook him. His muscles began to expand as his skin turned green-beige. His head and body began to grow as four mandibles emerged from his cheeks to cover his mouth. He ripped out of the hive wall and dropped to the ground. He had turned back into a Yautja.

Mabel: That's not possible. You turned back. You need the weaponry to turn back. How is it possible?

Dipper: Once a Yautja, always a Yautja.

Wolf and Dark soon ran in.

Wolf: Star.

Dipper: Need weapons.

Wolf and Dark took off all their gear(wrist blades, spears, a smart disc, shurikens, a razor whip, a net gun, two plasma guns, proximity mines and Wolf's mask).

Star: Let's finish this, Mabel.

Mabel: Wouldn't have it any other way.

The two charged each other, leading to a first-time battle between the brother and sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a fury of disc-throwing, tail and razor whipping, claw slashing, plasma blasting, net shooting, spear throwing, acid spitting, proxy mine throwing, and blade slashing Dipper and Mabel engaged in an explosive battle, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

Wolf and Dark freed Stan, John, Soos, and Wendy from their prison. They also pulled their shotguns out. A pixelated xenomorph attacked them, and they blew it back with their shotgun, killing it and dissipating it into small air pixels. Mabel grasped her head in pain, giving Dipper a temporary advantage.

Stan: That's it! Kill the warriors, and it hurts her!

They started attacking the warriors, while Wolf and Dark each used one wrist blade to attack. Every falling Xenomorph brought Mabel closer to the floor. Dipper grabbed her Xeno-face and ripped it out revealing her true face.

Young voice: Get your hands off my girl!

Dipper: What?

He turned around, and saw a boy who was just as tall as Mabel currently, with an entirely mechanical body, biological head with red eyes and curly hair and a chubby face, and weaponry over his whole body. He stomped the floor, sending Dipper into the air, and roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

Stan: Who is that?

Boy: I am Steven Universe, conqueror of planets, and the leader of a powerful alien army, much like my girlfriend, Mabel.

John: Girlfriend?

**Read "Attack of the Necromorphs" and "Steven Universe: King of the Decepticons for this to make sense. If you have, surprise visitor!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steven levitated the entire group, smashed them together, then threw them into a wall. He then imprisoned them in a biological prison cell, which injected Dipper with a virus that turned him human again.

Mabel: Thanks, Steven.

Steven: My pleasure.

He helped Mabel to her feet, then snapped his fingers, and hideous deformed corpses began to stumble in, cutting the dead bodies out of the walls. Then, multiple manta-like creatures walked in and each pressed a long proboscis into the skulls of the dead bodies.

Stan: What the hell?

The dead bodies began to convulse as their bodies completely deformed into more horrific forms.

Steven: The Gems can't stop me now.

Dipper: Gems?

John: So. How did you kids meet?

Mabel: It's an interesting story, really. He's from a town called Beach City, and just like me he was always shunned for his "unique" ways of thinking. He wanted to become more than who he once was.

Steven: One day, I came across a legendary artifact. The Marker. At first, my plan was to destroy it, but when I did, it gave me new power. Power beyond that of anyone else. I took control of the monsters you see before you, and now, with the help of my girlfriend, her xenomorphs, and the engineers, this universe will hear our names and tremble!

Stan: Look I'm gonna be honest here. Steven and Mabel are not threatening names.

Steven held his hand up and lifted Stan into the air via telekinesis. He then slammed him on the walls of his cell and dropped him.

Steven: Now what was that that you said?

Stan: Nothing.

Mabel: Good. Let's go, Steven. I have a fun day planned.

Steven: Coming, dear.

Mabel let out a screech as a new mask slid over her face. Another army of xenomorphs appeared, then Steven held his hands to his head and a large army of necromorphs appeared. They walked out of the cave, leaving a small group of xenomorphs and necromorphs guard the prisoners.

Dipper: You two, get back here! I'm not finished with you!

Steven: Well, we're finished with you, shrimp.

Waiting outside for them was the engineers, with a horseshoe spaceship in the air. They were each 7 feet tall, with blank white skin, dark black eyes, and slightly pointed noses and ears.

_Engineer_:_ Welcome. I see our weapon is still at full power. _

_Mabel: Yes. I am the leader of these creatures, but I will gladly follow you. _

_Steven: Me as well. _

_Engineer: Then we will destroy this civilization, one city at a time. _

All the engineers armed themselves with plasma rifles, and they charged into the city. Mabel also charged in with her Xenomorph army, and Steven charged in with his Necromorph army. The slaughter had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All three armies charged into the city, beginning to slaughter the people, be it blasted into ash by an engineer, dismembered by a necromorph, or killed by a xenomorph.

Mabel: Why do they bother running? They no they can't escape their fates.

Steven: Even if they evade us, our warriors get them eventually.

Steven blasted someone apart with his gun. At the same time, Mabel impaled someone with her tail and headbit them.

Mabel: That is, _if, _they evade us.

In the Hive, everyone was imprisoned in a bio-prison, and Dipper had lost his form and weaponry. He tried reaching for the tail of a dead warrior, but was stopped short by a necromorph.

Dipper: This is all my fault. If I hadn't been poking my nose in that Yautja gear, then I wouldn't have met the Super Predators, Mabel wouldn't have had to switch bodies with the real Queen, and she wouldn't be out there slaughtering hundreds of innocent people. She wouldn't have killed Mom.

Stan: Look kid. Everyone makes mistakes. There's no way you could've known that was gonna happen. Plus, if you hadn't, we'd all be dead right now.

John: Don't give up hope son. You never know when freedom is gonna bust through that door.

Something suddenly busted through the door, and three brightly colored women and a man in a metal suit stepped in. The women each drew a signature weapon. The red, tall one brought out two red gauntlets directly from her hands, the thin, blue one pulled out a spear from her head, and the short, purple one drew a whip from her chest. The man in a metal suit pulled a small gun with three lights shining from it. They attacked the necromorph and xenomorph guards. The tall, red one crushed two of them with both gauntlets. The thin blue one impaled one, knocked the other back with the other end and threw them both back in a single swipe. The short, purple one sliced five in half in one helicopter swipe. The man started firing lines of electricity that dismembered the bladed arms of the necromorphs, causing them to fall and die.

John: Well there you go.

The tall, red one ripped open the bars to the bio-cage and held her hand out to them.

Woman: Come with us if you want to live.

Dipper remembered saying that when he saved his parents as Star.

Dipper: Who are you.

Woman: My name is Garnet. This is Pearl and Amethyst. And that's Isaac Clarke.

Pearl: Hello.

Amethyst: Sup'?

Isaac: Hey.

Dipper: Garnet. Amethyst. Pearl. Those are gemstones. Wait a minute. You're the Gems Steven was talking about.

Garnet: Yes. We're here to help you.

Dipper: You know that big Mecha-kid?

Amethyst: Used to.

Pearl: He used to be such a sweet, caring boy.

Stan: Really? What happened?

Garnet: No time for that. We need to hurry down to the city and stop those two.

Dipper: Give me a sec.

Dipper kneeled to the ground, and began straining his body. Suddenly, his body morphed back into his Yautja form. He picked up his weapons and locked them together.

Pearl: What? I don't remember humans being able to turn into hunters.

Dipper: Existing condition. Happened many moons ago. Can turn into Yautja at will.

Amethyst: Awesome. We need the extra firepower.

Stan: Let's get down there, and finish this! I'll grab the electron carpet.

Stan grabbed the carpet and the group ran to the city, preparing to battle a massive, three species army.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steven and Mabel's forces were killing the people of the city, and the engineer's plasma rifles were vaporizing them to ash. A 5 year old girl was running away from everyone, but was grabbed by Mabel. She opened her jaws and prepared to headbite her. Suddenly, Garnet punched her in the face, knocking her down.

Steven: What? No. It can't be.

Garnet: Hello, Steven.

Steven: I see you guys followed me here.

Amethyst: Boy. Nothing gets past you does it?

Dipper: We're here to stop you now.

Mabel recovered quickly.

Mabel: You? Ha ha ha ha! That's hilarious. There's seven if us, and only four of you!

Dipper: What? I see two of you.

Lich: That's what you think.

The Lich, Frieza, King Ghidorah, Lex Luthor, and Joker appeared from behind them.

Mabel: He brought them over from another dimension.

Garnet: Ever heard of fight fire with fire?

Finn, Jake, Goku, Godzilla, Superman, and Batman appeared behind them.

Mabel: It doesn't matter. You're all outnumbered by out necromorphs and xenomorphs.

Hundreds of Yautja began to uncloak before them, led by Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Ghost, Jungle Hunter, Wolf, Dark and Star.

Goku: I guess the odds are even.

Garnet: This war will decide the fate of not only the human race, but the entire universe.

John: This battle will be forever known as...

Everyone: Final Wars.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Both armies clashed along the streets of the city. Goku and Frieza both engaged in a series of hypersonic blows. Goku got the advantage and knocked Frieza back with a roundhouse kick. The Lich began firing bolts of deadly fire at Finn and Jake. The necromorphs began attacking the Yautja.

Isaac: Dipper! You've got to dismember those things to stop them.

Dipper began slashing the arms and legs off the creatures with his blades. Mabel stomped over to the Crystal Gems.

Mabel: So. You're the Gems Steven's been talking about. Let's see how strong you really are.

She swiped one of her claws at Garnet. Garnet grabbed it in one hand, pulled Mabel in, and uppercutted her into the air.

Garnet: That's how strong I am.

Godzilla began roasting the necromorphs with atomic breath.

Amethyst: What are you gonna do now? We brought Godzilla!

Steven: Good thing I brought a challenger.

King Ghidorah flew down and started firing gravity beams on the Yautja fighters. Godzilla tackled the three-headed monster, forcing its heads away from the Yautja. Isaac was battling necromorphs with his plasma cutter. He pulled out a second cutter and began firing akimbo style. He fired in both directions, killing the necromorphs all around him. The Yautja were attacking the xenomorphs in similar fashions. Cutting them up with wrist-blades and blasting them with plasma guns. The Lich was blasting Finn and Jake with fire balls. He began to charge up a massive amount of energy in his hands.

Finn: Uh oh.

Jake: Not good.

Goku dropped in front of them and charged up a blue energy in his hands.

Finn: Goku!

Goku: KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAA!

The energy fired into a blue beam of destructive power that clashed with the Lich's fire blast. Frieza appeared behind Goku and charged up a purple energy in his finger.

Frieza: So long, tree-monkey.

Jake: Oh no you don't.

Jake started wrapping his entire body around Frieza.

Frieza: Let me go, you ugly mutt!

Lex Luthor was attacking Superman with kryptonite beams.

Luthor: You know what they say. Make every weakness into a strength.

Garnet came behind him, and punched him into the wall.

Superman: Thank you.

Garnet: Anything to punch something.

Garnet began punching the xenomorphs, crushing them with her gauntlets. She suddenly was hit by Lex's kryptonite blast. She blocked with her gauntlets and attacked Lex, while Superman roasted through the engineers. Amethyst was using her whip to keep the distance and cut apart the alien engineers. The Yautja blasted them with their plasma blasters.

Steven: Send them in.

Multiple cars and jets drove and flew in. They began to shift and form into giant robots. An alien tank shifted into Megatron.

Megatron: Steven. We are here to assist.

Dipper: What are they?

Isaac: Decepticons! They work for Steven!

Amethyst: We got our own! Hey, Autobots!

Multiple cars and a truck drove in and shifted into the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime.

Optimus: Autobots! Attack the Decepticons!

The Autobots and Decepticon's began shooting at each other and wrestling each other. Optimus grappled with Megatron, bashing into him and throwing him into a wall. He pushed Megatron into a wall and blasted Steven with his gun. Megatron pushed off and kicked Optimus into Mabel who stabbed him with her tail.

Optimus: No!

A sudden high pitched noise was heard, that grew higher and higher.

Mabel: That noise. That noise is only made by a...

Steven: NIGHT FURY!

Megatron: Get down!

A black figure streaked across the sky, dropping an explosive blue beam of energy on Mabel, making her drop Optimus. The black streak landed on a building, revealed to be a black dragon known as a Night Fury. On the back was a young boy wearing fur as a coat, with a mechanical leg, named Hiccup. More dragons landed beside him. One was bright blue with spikes along its head, known as a Deadly Nadder. On it was a young girl named Astrid. One was short and rock hard, known as a Gronkle. On it was a short, fat boy named Fishlegs. The other one was bright red with two horns and a long snout, and sharp teeth, known was a Monstrous Nightmare, ridden by Snotlout. The last one had two heads, one breathing gas, and the other sparking its teeth, known as a Hideous Zippleback, ridden by two twins, Rufnut and Tufnut.

An engineer called down millions of fighter ships, similar to Necrocraft.

Dipper: Hiccup! Battle those fighter ships!

Hiccup: Let's go Toothless!

The dragons jumped and flew into the air. Astrid's Nadder was breathing heavy magnesium flame on the ships, cutting them apart. Snotlout's Nightmare melted them down with its lava saliva. Fishleg's Gronkle shot fireballs that blew apart the ships. The twins breathed gas around a group of ships, and lit it, causing an explosion that destroyed the ships. While the dragons shot at the ships, Pearl and the Joker were fighting each other.

Pearl: You're style is sloppy, clown.

Joker: And yours is just plain ridiculous.

He began to mock her ballet dancing.

Joker: Arabesque!

He was then met with a punch in the face.

Pearl: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Joker: You're right. Let me be the first to extend the hand of friendship.

He gave his hand out. Pearl naively took his hand, and was met with a massive electric shock.

Joker: How did you fall for that? I mean really.

He was knocked back by a batarang.

Pearl: Thank you.

Batman: I'm asking what he just said. How did you fall for the joy-buzzer trick?

Pearl: I'm still learning about human society.

Garnet was beating down the necromorphs and xenomorphs with her strength, when she was suddenly lifted into the air. Steven was lifting her towards her.

Steven: I'm getting real tired of you.

Mabel: Wait.

Mabel stomped up to Garnet.

Mabel: The power she possesses is astonishing. I think I know what we can do.

Steven: I see what you're saying.

Steven used his other hand to force Garnet's mouth open. Mabel stomped close to her, licking her lips. She placed her mouth on Garnet's mouth, forcing the tube down her throat, and regurgitating chestbursters into her. Amethyst and Pearl saw the event unfold.

Amethyst: This is bad.

Pearl: What is she even doing to her?!

When Mabel was done, she threw the unconscious Garnet away.

Mabel: I give her five minutes.

Amethyst: What do you mean?!

Mabel: How stupid are you? She's going to be a mother for my children.

Amethyst: Wait. You mean you...

Mabel: Yep.

Pearl: That's disgusting!

Pearl was knocked back by Mabel's tail, and Amethyst was knocked back by Mabel's claw. Garnet slowly awoke. As she stood up, her chest and stomach began to ache. Then they began to bulge outward. Garnet was grunting and coughing heavily. Multiple chestbursters began to explode from her body, bursting through her stomach and chest, she fell to the ground as the creatures jumped in front of the Gems, and grew to full size with Garnet's powers. They all grew biological gauntlets from their hands.

Steven: What're you going to do now? Garnet was the only reason you won so many battles. I guess this is one that you won't win.

The dragons continued to attack the ships.

Snotlout: We're running low on fire here!

Fishlegs: There are alternatives to fire.

Fishlegs crashed his Gronkle into some ships, spiraling them into each other. Snotlout flew his Nightmare onto a ship, pulling up the roof.

Snotlout: Excuse me.

The Nightmare threw the pilot from the ship. Snotlout jumped inside the ship, while the nightmare held it up.

Snotlout: Ok. How do you work this?

He moved the handles, finding the ability to steer. He pressed a button that fired the blasters, hitting a ship. He unlatched from his dragon, and flew it against the enemy ships. Hiccup got knocked off of his dragon, and was caught by Optimus.

Hiccup: Optimus! Toothless. He can't fly on his own.

Dipper jumped off the buildings and onto the dragon. He latched himself into the sloy which controlled the artificial tail flap. He pulled the dragon up and flew it toward the engineer mothership.

Dipper: I'm going in.

Goku and the Lich were still locked in a blast battle and Jake was still entangling Frieza. Goku finally blasted the Lich (and the combined evil fire with the kamehameha completely obliterated him) and turned to attack Frieza. Jake released his grip, and Goku unleashed a fury of blows on Frieza. Frieza gained the advantage this time, knocking him into the building. Frieza charged up the energy in his finger again, but was stopped short by the sword sticking from his chest.

Finn: I don't think so.

Frieza fell dead to the floor.

Goku: Thanks, Finn. Now let's finish these guys.

Goku, Finn and Jake rushed into the fight to battle the creatures. Finn began slicing the arms off the necromorphs with his sword, and Goku blasted the xenomorphs apart with his Ki blasts. Jake started crushing the engineers with his giant fists. Pearl and Amethyst were battling with the Garnet-Xenomorphs trying their best not to die. The Garnet-Xenomorphs began causing multiple shock waves on the ground, knocking them off their feet. Superman flew in and crushed them with super-strength. He then blasted them with a super heat vision attack, melting them.

Amethyst: Thanks.

Superman: Don't mention it.

Mabel: Niadra! Zagara! Kill the Gems!

Niadra and Zagara appeared. Pearl and Amethyst grew to the size of the two Queens. Amethyst attacked Niadra, the PredQueen, and Pearl battled Zagara, the second in command Queen.

Steven: Where is Garnet's body?

Mabel pointed over to Garnet. Steven picked it up and jammed a finger into her head. He began injecting a serum into her, making her into an ultimate necromorph. The skin was decayed into claws on the fingers, and blades growing from her wrists. He dropped the creature down on to the battle, and she started to shred through the Yautja warriors. She slowly approached Isaac from behind. Isaac whipped around, firing his two plasma cutters directly at her. She began to sway and duck at speeds that left holograms in multiple directions(similar to an Agent from the Matrix) dodging the plasma shots.

Dipper and Toothless blew through the floor of the ship.

Dipper: Let's go, Toothless!

Dipper used his weapons to attack the engineers while Toothless used his claws and tail to attack the Engineers. Toothless blasted a hole in the floor, leading to the generator. Dipper threw his self destruct device into the generator, boarded Toothless, and flew out of the ship as it exploded.

The Autobots and Decepticons continued to battle each other along the streets, blasting each other and cutting each other with their weapons.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah continued to tackle each other about, throwing each other around and blasting each other.

_Ghidorah: Why do you fight for this planet? What has it ever done for you?_

_Godzilla: They may have angered me beyond all belief, but this is still my home. And I won't stand by while evil destroys the planet. _

He threw Ghidorah far away and blasted his heads off, killing Ghidorah.

Steven: Oh no!

Amethyst: Nothing holding this guy back now! Let 'em have it!

Godzilla unleashed his spiral heat ray on the army, burning them down to an absolute crisp.

Steven: This isn't happening!

Mabel: What do we do now?

Steven: I. I. I don't...

He was suddenly punched square in the face by his Garnet-Necromorph.

Steven: What are you doing?

Garnet: You can't control a Gem. I'm remembering who I am!

The last of the necromorphs, xenomorphs, and engineers were finally killed.

Dipper: It's over.

Mabel: Let's get out of here!

She was suddenly pulled back by her tail.

Garnet: Where are you going? We still have something for you.

Dipper threw the electron carpet down, and the Queen in Mabel'a body began rubbing her feet on the carpet, building up an electric shock. Garnet swung her to bring her face up to the Queen. She touched Mabel on the nose, switching their bodies. Mabel was back in her body and the Queen was back in the Empress's body. Mabel slowly woke up looking around.

Mabel: I'm back? I'm back!

Dipper reverted to his human form.

Dipper: Mabel? What is the last thing you remember?

Mabel: I remember just doing some terrible things. What happened?

Dipper: I'll tell you on the way back.

Garnet: We still have the matter with Steven.

Mabel: Who? Wait. Where's mom?

Everyone was silent.

Mabel: Where is she?

Dipper: Here's the thing...

Dipper explained the whole story.

Mabel: And I killed mom?

Dipper: Yeah. It's not your fault. You were under another influence.

Mabel: Yeah. Right.

They heard a sonic boom.

Pearl: Steven's retreating back to our home!

Amethyst: Let's go after him.

Garnet: Thanks for your help. We'll send these guys home.

Dipper: No. No. Thank you. Without you I wouldn't have gotten my sister back.

Garnet: Glad to help.

Finn: We should do this more often.

Jake: Yeah man. That was awesome.

Goku: If you know me, I love a good fight.

Godzilla let out a massive victory roar.

Superman: Just know that whenever there is trouble, you'll always have us to help you.

Batman: Sometimes you'll have me. Sometimes.

Stan: This is one freak show. If the Mystery shack was still up, we could charge people millions to see these guys.

Soos: Thanks again dudes. You guys are awesome.

Wendh: I agree with that guy.

They waved goodbye to their new friends as they all left.

Empress: Thank you, for helping me get my body back. I think I won't kill you.

Dipper: Really? Thank you.

The Empress buried into the ground with her minions, leaving the Pines be.

Dipper: So. What's the plan for tomorrow?

Everyone just started laughing.

THE END


End file.
